Gone horribly right
by imaginationlover101
Summary: This is just a one-shot and anyone has permission to make this to a full-on fanfic if they want, just message me if you do The setting is fate hollow ataraxia but anyway here's the summary: Rin had just wanted to see what a grown-up saber would look like it was just a harmless prank.


Rin Tohaska who had currently made a potion that allowed servants to age even if temporarily was not happy right now. Her potion was a success upon giving it to Saber they were able to see what the king would have looked like had she been physically older. It was a harmless little prank to fool the rather naive girl and a way to satisfy her curiosity on what an older more mature Arturia would have looked like. It was simple enough since saber practically ate anything that looked like edible food outside of octopus so she just mixed the potion in with saber's food, and of course, Arturia ate everything, that girl didn't really pay attention outside if the food was edible or not so it was way too easy to get Arturia to take the potion, now all she would have to do was wait till morning. That she could do, so saying goodbye to the Emiya residence Rin Tohaska hummed to herself at the success of her plan. "You know she's going to kill you when she finds out right?" Archer told her matter of factly, rin nodded, but said to herself it was worth it, her curiosity at what a grown-up saber would look like had overpowered her sense of self-preservation. That is until she saw the real thing.

Shirou had called her that morning, though for some reason he sounded less angry than she had anticipated, it sounded as if he was absolutely flustered and distracted by something, she did not know why, but she explained her prank. "Tohaska you.." "Shirou!" A rather grown-up sounding saber called out, was this Rin's doing?" She could practically hear Shirou nod as if he was flustered upon seeing something or was more focused on something else. She heard the anger in Saber's voice but strangely enough, she didn't seem as angry as Rin anticipated, rin thought she'd be so angry that had she visited the Emiya residence right now Saber would pull out Excalibur on her and slice her in two, but judging by the anger in Saber's voice it wasn't that dangerous, but there was always the possibility that saber was that angry however Rin's curiosity prevailed over her self-perseverance so she said: "I'm coming over and see if there's anything I could do."

And so Shirou who she noticed was completely red in the face said something about Arturia looking very very different from how she normally looked, and when rin asked how, Shirou simply turned red in the face and told her she'd see. Sakura was over there looking rather gloomy, while Rider was there saying something about how saber wasn't as cute as she usually was, and looking rather happy and smug, how saber would now know the pain of being so tall until Sakura pointed out saber was still shorter than her. Upon realizing she was still the tallest one here Rider was again glum, "At least she's no longer as cute." Both Sakura and rider had dark auras and rin was left wondering why. If saber was no longer as cute why did Sakura have such a dark aura and looked like she had a grudge against her sister? She was left in puzzlement over this until she saw a very much older looking Saber.

"Rin!" She called out and rin was greeted with a very much grown up Arturia, and she could understand Sakura's grudge towards her. Saber was there much older looking like a 25-year-old, she was extremely beautiful. She was now tall about 171 cm now, taller than Shirou who was looking at her blushing. She was still slim and slender but now had this hourglass figure that Rin herself lacked. A flat belly that sakura still envied a nice small waist, but what rin noticed the most was 2 huge objects that were so big they could have ruined her sense of scale. They were bigger than h cup, of that Rin was sure. They were bountiful and bouncy and bigger than anyone's Rin knew. Yes, Saber's breast had grown significantly bigger now that she was grown up. Rin looked at her breast, then saber's then her own then saber's then her own then saber's then her own and repeated the cycle for nearly half an hour. It turned out that Arturia did look very different when she was older in the fact that her breast had gotten so large. Rin could feel her eye twitch as she looked at her own chest. They were 77 cm and looking at Arturia's she guessed them to at least be 100 cm. Arturia looked at her completely calmly, and asked: "Can you reverse this?" Rin said something along the line that she would definitely try. Definitely.

As they ate dinner she knew both she and Sakura were looking at saber with the understanding of undeniable envy. Sakura who prided in her big chest had a small chest compared to grown-up saber. Yes, ignorance was bliss, so turned out there saber was a late bloomer who had stopped aging before she ever blossomed. Unlike rin whose breast had to her disappointment stopped growing at 77 cm who had already fully bloomed. Both sisters and Shirou who had a blush in his cheek were staring at saber's bountiful breast. Yes, saber who she felt like she had a connection to due to their small breast size now had a bountiful chest. "So what did you Fujimiara Sensei say." Saber simply told them that Taiga was away but they should do something real quick. Rin's eye twitched. "I thought you'd be more angry saber. "I'm rather angry rin it's just that I had no idea your potion caused me to have a more feminine figure." Rin's eye twitched. "Yeah, it was the potion." 'And the fact that you'd naturally looked like that.' She said so in her head. "But seriously Taiga will be back in a few days we need to do something about my appearance quick. "Can you reverse this?" Rin sobered up from her breast envy and realized no she couldn't. Everyone looked alarmed. "I can't stay like this Taiga would see the difference." Rin nodded. But I think I know someone who could help. Everyone nodded, Caster if she couldn't reverse this then no one could. Quickly they walked to the streets, a lot of people were staring when they ran into Lancer. "Hi can I interest you in some, it was then Lancer had a flirtatious smile on his face upon seeing the very grown-up looking saber. "Hello, my beautiful lady may I interest you in a flower, you resemble such a fair rose." Saber looked at him for a moment before saying, "Halt Lancer don't you recognize me."

He shook his head. "No, I definitely would have recognized someone as gorgeous as you." Saber looked at him for a moment. "Lancer it's no time for jokes, you're still an enemy servant." Lancer was silent for a moment before taking one good look at her recognition hit him. "Saber?! Is that you?!" She nodded. "But you're so so, so…" Lancer's eyes were staring at a rather changed part of saber. "So, So…" "It's nee-chan's fault, Sakura said, eye twitching." Lancer just nodded. "I see." "We're going to caster's to fix this."

"I see." Lancer just looked at Shirou for a moment before asking "Boy, do you want to see her in a bikini now?" Shirou wisely did not answer as Rin and Sakura's death aura was becoming apparent. With a quick goodbye to Lancer, they headed for Caster's place. Caster took one good look at Saber and her eyes watered. 'Where's my cute saber!? What have you done little girl!" It took a good moment before caster stopped crying, she was bawling her eyes out, before Rin asked "Can you change her back. Caster gave a serious look "I will do my best. "Tell me the ingredients you used. Her face looked like she was willing to go to the ends of the earth to reverse Rin's mischief. Rin knew she could count on her.

It took 3 days but Caster was able to figure out a reverse potion which she promptly gave to saber. "Here drink this. Saber drank it and instantly de-aged back to her 15-year-old self. And with that Caster said, "Ahh my adorable saber, if only you could stay like this forever." They looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean, saber's not going to age anymore she's a servant. Caster shook her head, "Due to the fact that saber stopped aging young and the fact she became a servant while she was alive, your potion little girl, ensured that my precious saber will now begin to age. "

"Eh?!" "But, but, but she's still a servant." Caster nodded, "that's while she'll stop aging in 10 years, but until then she'll begin to naturally age again. So by the time she stops aging she'll look like how she did when you gave her that potion. "But, but her breast won't be as big right?" Caster simply looked at them. "They'll definitely be that big in 10 years, your potion simply showed us what she would have naturally looked like. Turns out saber was a late bloomer, so her breast will end up getting bigger now that she's aging again until they reach that bountiful size. If you haven't notice Saber's breast is already bigger than it was before she took the potion." They looked at Saber's chest and Rin noticed something "They're the same size as mine." Caster nodded. "I was able to see Saber's growth while I took her blood for the potion and tasted it and I notice that her breast will now be growing 1 cm every 2 months, in 2 months her breast will be bigger than yours." That was a blow to Rin, saber who had been her sister in breast size angst on how small they were would have a bigger chest than her in 2 months. And they would continue to get bigger thanks to her potion. Sakura, on the other hand, was smiling as she cheerfully told saber "Saber-san you better watch out you'll get fat if you eat so much now." "Not really looking at her growth when I tasted her blood, she's got good genetics. Sakura froze. "Meaning what exactly? "It means she's the type that can eat anything she wants and how much she wants without getting fat. She can eat as much as she does now and won't gain more than 4 kilograms, she'll never get fat. She's just got good genetics, that and the fact that she has dragon blood means she won't get fat, but she will get taller and her breast bigger now that she took that potion." Sakura was gloomy now, as gloomy as Rin. "That's not fair, she eats so much but she won't gain and in a few years her breast will be bigger than mine."

Sakura looked at rin rather reproachfully. "Nee-chan how could you?!" "It was a mistake ok." A mistake Rin sorely regretted. Only saber seemed unfazed. "Saber you're taking this rather well." Shirou pointed out. "It's just that now that I'm aging the neighbors won't be so suspicious, and besides when I stop aging it'll be at an age where people will just think it's me taking care of myself when I don't age anymore. I've been hearing the neighbors gossip about me not being human due to the fact I still look so young but I don't hear that about rider and I've seen people who are in their 90s who look like they're still in their 20s so no one will be suspicious when I look 25 years old 90 years later." Shirou nodded. "Besides", saber looked happy, "I can still eat as much as I want without getting fat." "Rub it in why don't you?" Sakura mumbled And Saber who was now very happy. "And my breast will get bigger." "Yeah, yeah" Rin mumbled.

When they got home Taiga was very angry and saying "Shirou where's my food." She was about to kick Shirou when She looked at Saber. "Saber-chan you look more womanly." Saber blushed, "Well, it's just that." "Mhmmhm," Taiga was nodding. "Well you are getting older, it's only natural that you're beginning to blossom. Well then" Taiga took saber's hand, "Shirou make us dinner we'll be gone for a while." Shirou nodded. "Eh? Taiga where are we going?" "why bra-shopping! And judging by how your breast looks… we'll end up going bra shopping every 2 months." Rin was internally screaming.


End file.
